spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway/Proposal: The Welcome Message Is Outdated
The welcome message, the message that introduces all new users to the wiki, is outdated, and contains obsolete information. First of all, it uses the former MPAA rating system that was disestablished by SpongeBot678 long ago, and it also doesn't contain notable recent spin-offs, and more. This is a draft and the proposal is opening the welcome message up to adjustments in the foreseeable future, as it's in desperate need of them. Draft Hello there! Salut! Hola! Ciao! Kamusta! By the way, this wiki is in English, but there are also Tagalog and French versions available. Anyways, welcome to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, founded in 2008. This is an automatic message sent to you by an admin or bot. If you want to follow the basic American dream, starting out as a nobody new user but turning into a famous (or infamous) bureaucrat, we recommend reading below to help you out. The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki is a wiki about, well, SpongeBob fanon. Fanon is anything the fanbase of a work creates that isn't official, or canon. In this case, this fanon is on the classic Nickelodeon animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. We have a variety of media here on the wiki, such as video games, movies and songs. Yet, mainly, we create spin-offs, which are continuations of the original show. ' WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE CREATING A SPIN-OFF ' CONSULTING THE RATING: :The rating is the first thing the reader will notice when they visit your spin-off. The rating should be verified by the author's content and use of language. On this wiki, there are four main ratings outlined in the Rating Guidelines: *'A -' All users of the wiki can read the spin-off. *'B -' No users under eight years of age should really read the spin-off. *'C -' only mature users (13+) should read the spin-off, and are given mild caution. *'D' - This rating is mostly only used in the occasion of content inappropriate for the wiki, although D-rated content can be posted with strong caution only for mature users. THEME: *'What is the name of the spin-off?' The name is what gets the user tempted to read the spin-off. As long as the name is compliant with the rules, knock yourself out with this! *'Who is the main character?' The main character is who appears mainly in the spin-off. He or she is the most important. He or she is what sets the mood of the spin-off. *'What motives are set for the character?' The motive is what writes the spin-off. Have a good goal for the main character, and the spin-off practically writes itself! *'What is the spin-off about?' This is the main plot of the spin-off, and what the content mostly revolves around. What the spin-off is about is what makes the spin-off interesting (well, hopefully). REMEMBER THESE IMPORTANT LAYOUT TIPS *Adding an infobox episode template (for episodes only). *Adding proper categorization (such as "Spin-Offs", "Series", etc.). *Adding proper sections (Characters, Episode List, Polls, etc.). *Adding an EpList (episode list) under the correct section. *Adding a legitimate rating (consult the Rating Guidelines). GET INSPIRED: :Go out there and get some inspiration! To help you, take these popular and respected spin-offs for example - but remember, no stealing our ideas! *''Back to Squidville'' *''Livin' with the Squid'' *''ParodySponge'' *''The Algae's Always Greener'' *''Bikini Bottom Survival'' *''FutureBob ElectronicPants'' *''Basket Sponge'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff'' *''Life in Bikini Bottom'' *''Cult of Squid'' NOT JUST SPIN-OFFS :There's more to this wiki than just spin-offs! There's books (and comics!), songs, video games, characters, companies, and more that you can create! PAGES TO READ *Rating Guidelines *About *Policy *Snail Sex (if you dare) IF YOU NEED ANY HELP A complete list of all administrators/bureaucrats can be seen here. Suggestions Suggest changes in the comments for the draft, such as if you want to remove Snail Sex (which is blasphemy), and if you approve of my draft, remember to , but if you want it to stay the same or be drastically changed in a different way, you can . If you don't give a shit either way and/or think this wiki should be eaten whole, is the vote for you. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts